Por uma irmã
by Akimii
Summary: Enquanto dias e noites passavam despercebidos, a misteriosa depressão de Raphaella crescia mais e mais, lentamente matando a ela e a sua família. Mas um dia, ela decidiu que não iria mais sofrer sozinha. Irá seu irmão escolhido curá-la de sua depressão? Será que ele poderá trazer a felicidade de volta à vida dela?


O Lar, 23:12 PM

Ponto de Visão de Donatello

Depois de outro longo dia de trabalho, pude finalmente ter meu merecido descanso. Eu vou até meu quarto, escovo meus dentes, arrumo minha cama e deito-me nela. Então penso:

Raph está agindo estranho ultimamente. Ela não age do jeito dela, do jeito que sabemos que é dela. Algo me diz que tem algo a ver com o Leo. Ela sempre dá um jeito de se afastar dele e o evita o máximo que pode.

Ela não come, não treina, não fala com ninguém, não sai de casa, e toda vez que ela anda para qualquer lugar, ela vai lentamente, tristemente, como um zumbi. Ela nem sorri mais. Às vezes, eu até a escuto chorar em seu quarto de madrugada.

Minha pobre irmã.

Então eu paro de pensar nela e volto meu pensamento para meu sono, pois sei que estou cansado e pensar nela- não, sentir pena dela não vai mudar nada.

Eu rapidamente caio no sono.

Quarto do Donnie, 03:52 AM

Eu estava dormindo normalmente, quando senti algo se envolvendo em meu plastrão, como uma cobra enrolando uma presa.

O que quer que fosse, me segurava apertado, fazendo-me sentir desconfortável. O que é isso...? Eu lentamente abro meus olhos, que ainda se ajustavam à pouca claridade do meu quarto, quando percebi quem estava fazendo aquilo, arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Raph?" Perguntei a ela.

"Mhmm..." Foi tudo que ela disse.

"Raph, o que você tá fazendo no meu quarto?" Novamente faço uma pergunta a ela.

"... Só volta a dormir, Donnie..."

"O quê- Não! O que você tá fazendo?"

"Só finge que eu não tô aqui e volta a dormir!" Ela continua insistindo. Mesmo assim, ela não abre os olhos.

"Não, me diz o que você quer aqui senão eu te coloco pra fora!"

"Mhm... Eu só não queria dormir sozinha, tá bom? Agora para de fazer essas perguntas estúpidas e volta a dormir..."

"Como assim, você 'não queria dormir sozinha'?" Perguntei a ela.

"... Donnie, para..."

"Se me responder rápido, eu paro de perguntar rápido."

"... *suspiro*." Ela abre os olhos "Tá bom, eu conto. Mas tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com você evitando o Leo o tempo todo?" Perguntei.

"... Sim, mas... Você promete ou não?

"Okay, Raph, eu prometo."

"Olha, eu só... Tô com medo... Dele." Ela diz evitando contato visual.

"Do Leo? Mas você sempre ganha dele no treinamento. Nós dois sabemos que você é mais forte que ele. Porque, do nada, você ficou 'com medo' dele?"

"Porque... P-porque... Ele faz coisas ruins comigo... No meu quarto... A noite... Eu só não quero que ele me machuque de novo."

"Coisas ruins? Que tipo de coisas ruins?"

"Eu já falei porquê eu tô aqui. Chega dessas perguntas estúpidas."

"Raph, se ele faz coisas ruins com você, você não pode só ignorar e manter em segredo! Tem que nos contar o que está acontecendo para nós resolvermos esse problema juntos. Somos uma família, não somos?"

"... Sim.." Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada.

"Então o que é?"

"... Não posso contar..."

"Porque não?" Insisti.

"Não posso contar..."

Daí percebi que era inútil tentar fazê-la falar. Então eu desisti e deixei um espaço na cama para que ela deitasse. Ela, notando isso, se deitou ao meu lado, me encarando, abraçada a mim. Eu fiz carinho na cabeça dela, e ela fechou os olhos.

Eu meio que me senti... Bem. A última vez que a Raph me abraçou assim, eu acho que tínhamos 7 ou 8 anos mais ou menos. É bom saber que ela gosta de passar algum tempo comigo mesmo que ela seja a "mais velha".

Como eu senti falta disso, irmã...

"Durma bem, Raphie." Eu disse a ela.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu.

Então nos abraçamos um ao outro e dormimos juntos, enquanto comecei a sonhar...

 _"Ei, Raph, olha só isso!" Mikey-de-5-anos correu atrás de sua irmã mais velha, antes de empurrá-la para dentro de uma caixa em forma de torre medieval feita de papelão, que estava em cima da árvore do dojo (como aquela criancinha conseguiu colocar aquela caixa lá em cima?)._

 _"O que... O que é isso, Mikey?" Raph-de-5-anos perguntou, confusa._

 _"Não tá vendo? É o castelo! Você é a princesa, e os príncipes tem que vir te salvar de mim, o grande e furioso dragão!"_

 _"Hah! Você é o dragão? Alguém fofo que nem você não colocaria medo em ninguém. Aliás, esse parece um jogo estupido. Não vou brincar com você." Ela disse a ele._

 _"Aw, mas por favor! Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer! Qual é, Raph, por favor! Brinca comigo, Raph!" Ele implorou._

 _"Mickey, eu disse-" Ela foi interrompida por..._

 _"Não tema, jovem dama. Eu, o grande Donatello, estou aqui para salvá-la dessa besta!" Donnie-de-5-anos apareceu, segurando um graveto, fingindo que era um bastão._

 _"Haha! Não se preocupe, minha princesa. Eu, Leonardo II, estou aqui para salvá-la da besta E do amador." Leo-de-5-anos aparece atrás de Donnie, segurando uma tampa de panela como escudo e uma katana feita de papelão._

 _"Amador? Vamos ver quem é o amador aqui quando EU salvar a princesa." Disse Donnie, confiante._

 _"Hm. Desafio aceito. Não irei falhar com você, Majestade! Aí vem seu salvador!" Leo corre atrás de Mikey, tentando acertá-lo com sua "espada". Donnie faz o mesmo._

 _"Oh, bem. Parece que vou ter que brincar afinal." Raph falou sozinha._

 _Depois de Mikey prender Donnie entre ele e a árvore, fazendo-a tremer, Raph sente esse tremor e percebe que a caixa onde estava estava prestes a escorregar._

 _"Uh... Pessoal?" Ela tentou chamar por eles, mas eles a ignoram._

 _"Agora é o seu fim, cavaleiro!" Mickey-Dragão diz para Donnie._

 _Don tenta se proteger com seu graveto, mas antes que o "dragão" pudesse atacar, ele foi levado ao chão por Leonardo, que num pulo o derrubou._

 _"Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo, eu me rendo!" Mikey implora por misericórdia._

 _Então, a caixa escorregou. Com um pé preso a ela, Raph cai junto._

 _"Viu só, Raph! Eu..." Leo ia gabar-se à irmã, mas se calou quando viu que Donatello, num rápido movimento, salvou a garota da queda._

 _O olhar no rosto dela ao notar que foi salva por Donnie era... Confuso. Ela estava grata, mesmo confusa mas conpletamente envergonhada. Ele a segurava exatamente como um príncipe carregaria uma princesa em seu colo, e, sabendo disso, ela cora assim como ele._

 _Então, quando ele volta à realidade, ele coloca a irmã de volta ao chão._

 _"Uhm... Obrigada." Ela disse, e então o abraçou, grata. "Meu príncipe."_

No dia seguinte, acordei e Raph ainda estava no meu abraço. Ela é tão fofa quando dormindo, talvez até mais do que Mikey. Então acariciei sua cabeça e me levantei.

Eu escovei meus dentes, lavei o rosto, dei um beijinho em sua cabeça e eu saí. Então eu vi todos caminhando rapidamente pela casa, eles pareciam estar procurando por algo ... Ou alguém.

"Donnie!" - Leo disse: "Ei, você já viu Raph por aqui? Nós não conseguimos encontrá-la, nós olhamos em todos os lugares, nós olhamos em seu quarto e ela também não estava lá."

"Oh! Sim, eu vi. Ela está dormindo no meu quarto agora."

"... No seu quarto? Por que Raph está dormindo em seu quarto?" - Ele perguntou.

"Ela-" - Tentei dizer, mas ele me interrompeu:

"Você não fez coisas erradas com ela, não é?"

"O que ... NÃO! Claro que não! Ela é minha irmã, eu nunca faria algo assim com ela. E eu não acho que você tenha que continuar com suas mentiras, Leonardo. Ela me disse que você faz coisas ruins para ela à noite."

"Woah, o que? Coisas ruins? O que você quer dizer, eu nunca fiz "coisas ruins "para ela."

"Sim, claro." - Eu disse, com um tom sarcástico.

"Eu falo sério! Eu nunca fiz nada com ela!"

"Ela foi a pessoa que veio no meu quarto na noite passada. Ela mesma que me disse que ela tem medo de você por causa do que você faz com ela. Você não vai me enganar mais, nem o sensei." - Eu disse a ele.

"Don, nunca fiz nada com ela. Nunca. Eu nunca poderia fazer algo assim com ela."

"... Eu não vou acreditar em você, Leo. Eu não vou deixar você ficar perto dela enquanto você não pode provar a si mesmo. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixa nenhuma outra escolha."

"... Está tudo bem, eu entendo. Você quer a segurança dela, eu sei que eu faria o mesmo."

"Ótimo."

Então, não falamos um com o outro durante o resto do dia. Raph não mudou demais, mas percebi que ela comeu todo o café da manhã e quase todo o almoço. Isso já é algo.

22:55 p.m. Quarto de Raph

Eu vim para ver Raph. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la sozinha em seu quarto quando eu sabia que Leo poderia machucá-la. Eu entrei no quarto, e ela estava deitada na cama, e ela parecia estar se preparando para algo.

"Por favor ..." - Uma voz fraca - "Deixe-me em paz esta noite. Apenas por favor, vá embora ..."

"Raph, sou eu. Donnie." - Eu disse a ela. Ela olhou para mim e ela pareceu aliviada. Mas ela não me olhou muito. Ela voltou para sua posição. - "Raph? O que aconteceu com você?"

"Nada ... ainda." - É como se ela tivesse certeza de que algo aconteceria com ela.

"... Raph, eu não quero deixar você aqui. Você pode dormir comigo novamente, se quiser."

"Você está falando sério?" - Ela perguntou. "Claro."

"Então ... Sim, por favor. Eu adoraria."

Eu sorri, e ela fez a mesma coisa. Nós vamos ao meu quarto juntos. Não como um casal, mas como irmãos. Estou feliz por poder fazê-la sentir-se melhor não fazendo muito.

Eu deitei na minha cama, deixando espaço para que Raph fique lá comigo. Ela pulou no meu plastrão, quase fazendo-me vomitar todo o jantar.

"Ouch". - Eu disse, ela sorriu.

"Desculpa." - Ela se desculpou.

Então ela me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta. Nós mantivemos a mesma posição por alguns minutos, até que ela me disse:

"Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Já faz tanto tempo que eu não durmo tão ... Tranquilamente. Eu ainda estaria lá, com ele, se não fosse por você, Donnie."

"Eu amo você, irmã. Eu nunca deixaria ele fazer essas coisas com você, seja o que for que ele faz."

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento.

"Boa noite, Donnie." - Ela disse.

"... Boa noite."

= 14 cochilos depois, 02:53 a.m. =

Raph tem agido tão ... Normal recentemente. Isso é realmente bom, é como se ela se ela tivesse se curado de sua depressão. Mas isso não significa que já não dormimos juntos. Sensei perguntou-lhe como ela curou-se tão rápido, então ela contou a ele sobre nossas noites juntos no meu quarto. Eu pensei que ele reagiria mal, mas ele não o fez. Ele simplesmente disse que estava orgulhoso de mim por deixá-la dormir comigo. E ele também estava orgulhoso dela por me deixar ajudá-la.

03:12 a.m. Meu quarto

Nós chegamos ao meu quarto esta noite, para que pudéssemos dormir. Não posso acreditar que ela me esperou no meu laboratório por tanto tempo.

Eu fiz o habitual. Eu deitei na minha cama, ela pulou em meu plastrão, nos abraçamos e tivemos uma última conversa. Depois de alguns minutos conversando, perguntei-lhe o que Leo fez com ela. Por algum motivo, ela parecia pensativa.

Muito pensativa.

"... Você promete que não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso?"

"Se você quiser dessa maneira, sim, prometo."

Ela pausou por um longo tempo antes de finalmente me dizer:

"... É estupro".

 **"O quê."**

"Leo me estuprava a noite."

Agora, é isso. ESTUPRO!? Leonardo ESTUPRA sua própria irmã? Que tipo de irmão é esse!?

"Estupro...?" Ela assentiu em resposta.

"*suspiro*. Eu realmente pensei que poderia confiar nele sobre a sua segurança. Eu vejo agora que eu estava errado. Sinto muito, você teve que passar por isso." Parecia surpresa.

"Você ... Você não está com raiva de mim?" - Ela perguntou.

"Com raiva? Como eu poderia estar bravo com você, Raph? Você não fez nada de errado. Ele foi quem fez essas coisas com você."

"Mas eu não lhe disse nada ..."

"E eu entendo. Eu sei que você estava com medo. Eu sei que você provavelmente pensou que nós a odiaríamos por isso. Mas você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, Raph. Nunca mais. Porque eu estou aqui com você para ajudar. E o mesmo é o Pai, Mickey, April, Casey, todos. Por favor, não se preocupe mais com isso." - Eu a abracei mais forte, e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

"... O-obrigada ..." - Ela me disse, abraçando-me mais forte - "... Muito obrigado ..."

"Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você não precisa se preocupar. Estou aqui com você."

Ela continuou chorando em meu aperto, então eu canto a música que o Pai cantava para nós quando eu e ela éramos realmente próximos um ao outro ...

" _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are grey_

 _You'll never know, dear_

 _How much I love you_

 _Please don't take_

 _My sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you_

 _And make you happy_

 _'Cause you are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are grey_

 _You'll never know, dear_

 _Just how much I love you_

 _Please don't take_

 _My sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Quarto de Donnie, 04:27 a.m.

Eu percebi que adormeci enquanto cantei aquela música para ela. Agora eu entendo porque sensei usou essa música para nós fazer dormir.

Realmente funciona.

Acordei, e aconteceu algo incomum: Raph não estava no meu abraço. Eu dormi por muito tempo? Eu olho para o relógio: 04:28. Onde ela está? Então ouço algo que veio do quarto de Raph. "Por favor, para-", eu podia ouvir uma voz. Eu poderia reconhecer essa voz em qualquer lugar. Raph.

 _Leonardo podia ver a expressão de sua irmã. Ele não sabia o que sentir._

 _Ele deveria se sentir agradecido por Donnie por salvar sua irmã?_

 _Deveria sentir ciúmes de Donnie por causa disso?_

 _Deveria se sentir triste por ter sido esquecido por ela?_

 _Ele não sabia. Ele era apenas uma criança, afinal. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza: ele não deixaria ele tirar Raph dele. Mesmo quando criança, Leonardo sentiu como sendo traído por seu próprio irmão, por tentar tomar, roubar alguém tão preciosa como Raph dele. Ele não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para ele da mesma maneira que antes; ele só podia ver um ladrão. Um inimigo. Alguém com quem ele não poderia mais amar, não importava o quanto ele tentasse._

 _E ele era apenas uma criança quando aconteceu_.

Corri para onde ouvi a origem do barulho, meu coração batendo forte enquanto eu lembrava o que Raph me havia dito na outra noite. O que Leonardo estava fazendo. As coisas ruins. Eu podia sentir minhas pontas dos dedos ficando cada vez mais frias enquanto eu ficava de fora da porta do quarto fechado de Raph. Talvez eu deveria ter subido as escadas mais silenciosamente. Os degraus tropeçaram ruidosamente sob meus pés, sem dúvida, revelando minha posição. O som de um gemido silenciado filtrou-se debaixo da porta. Raph.

De repente, senti um poço de raiva abrasadora na minha barriga, e os meus dentes se juntaram com tanta fúria que eu podia sentir meu maxilar gritando em protesto.

Não importava. Agora, não era hora de "ser ninja".

Abri a porta com um grito selvagem, apenas para ser saudado com a escuridão. Eu só podia ver um pequeno reflexo, o brilho de dois olhos, mas mais ficou claro quando meus olhos se ajustaram à luz fraca. Cordas. O bastardo doente usou cordas. Ouvi a voz fraca de Raphaella pedir ajuda:

"Donnie, por favor ... Por favor me ajude ..." - Ela gemeu.

Eu tinha visto Leonardo, arqueado de uma forma predatória sobre sua figura encadernada, mas não consegui me preparar para a rapidez com que ele gritou na garganta quando ele apareceu de repente antes de mim, a expressão mais ameaçadora que eu já o vi dar adornada no rosto dele. Ele ficou alto, sua postura me atreveu a tomar a decisão tola de desafiá-lo. Recordando minha raiva, abri a boca para falar, pronto para derrubar o monstro que meu irmão escolheu se tornar, mas as palavras morreram nos meus lábios.

Um grunhido baixo retumbou na garganta de Leonardo; o som mais sangrento, horrível e animal, do qual tive o terrível infortúnio de ouvir. Então, com os dentes descobertos como um tipo de cão selvagem, Leo grunhiu:

"Você não a tira de mim. Pelo menos ... Não viva."

Eu pensei que ele iria saltar em cima de mim, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele pulou em Raph, que parecia tão assustada que me deixou mais irritado. Mas eu me controlava.

Ele, em seus rápidos movimentos, ameaçou cortar o pescoço da pobre garota com uma faca que ele havia escondido na parte de trás de seu casco. Eu congelo.

"O que você quer?" - Eu perguntei a ele.

"Deixe-nos em paz. E não conte a ninguém sobre isso."

"... Não, não vou deixá-la aqui-"

"Donnie ... Faça o que ele pede ... Por favor ... Eu não quero que você se machuque ..." - Raph implorou.

"M-mas Raph..."

"Por favor.

"... Você vai ficar bem?"

"... Eu não sei."

Então fui obrigado a sair. Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente deixei ele machucá-la desse jeito. Não posso acreditar que eu possa ser tão ... Fraco.

Mas do jeito que ela estava olhando para mim, ela estava implorando que eu deixasse. Eu não podia dizer não a esses olhos. Eu vou ter que dar uma olhada nela na manhã. Volto ao meu quarto e deito na minha cama.

O sentimento é tão diferente. Eu me acostumei a compartilhar minha cama com Raph. A cama parece tão grande sem Raph ao meu lado. Meus braços estão tão vazios sem que Raph me abrace.

Eu me sinto tão incompleto sem Raph. O que ele fará com ela? Ele a machucará demais? Será que ele a jogará à depressão de novo?

Ele a matará?

Tantas perguntas, nem mesmo uma única resposta. Passei toda a noite acordada. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de dormir, não só porque me sinto incompleto, mas porque eu podia ouvir seus gritos de medo e dor de seu quarto, e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Quero quebrar Leo. Eu quero jogá-lo fora de um prédio, eu quero despedaçá-lo. Eu quero fazê-lo pagar o que ele fez.

(O próximo dia)

"Raph?" - Ninguém está no quarto dela.

"Raph?" - Ninguém está no quarto de Leo.

"Raph?" - Ninguém está na sala de estar.

"Raph?" - Ninguém está na cozinha.

"Raph?" - Ninguém está no dojo.

Então percebi que ela não estava em casa. Nem Leo nem Mickey. Onde ela poderia estar? Então eu vou buscá-la nos esgotos.

Depois de 15 ou 20 minutos, eu finalmente a encontro. Ela está de pé perto do penhasco que encontramos quando nós éramos crianças.

Seu lugar favorito nos esgotos.

"Raph? Você está bem?" - Pergunto a ela, e ela percebe que estou lá, mas sua expressão não muda.

"Não..."- Uma expressão em branco. Um tom em branco.

"Raph, ei ..." - Suavemente aperto seu ombro e faço com que ela olhe para mim - "Algo mais aconteceu na noite passada, não é?"

Uma pausa. Uma longa pausa.

"É que ... Por que eu deveria me sentir feliz se ele sempre me puxa de volta até a tristeza e o desespero? Apenas me faz sentir pior. Me sinto mal, então bem, pensando que acabou, mas depois volta e a sensação dos bons sentimentos sendo tirados do seu alcance é ainda pior."

Eu entendo ela. Eu entendo por que esses pensamentos. Não posso deixá-la manter isso.

"... Ei. Você sabe por que você é importante em nossa família?"

"Eu não sou importante."

"Sim, você é. Você é nosso escudo. Você é a única que sempre lutou por nós, até o fim. Sabemos que sempre podemos contar com você. Mas isso não significa que você também não precisa de ajuda. Todos passam por momentos ruins e uma série de problemas, mas apenas as melhores pessoas são corajosas o suficiente para pedir ajuda. Eu sei que você precisa de nós tanto quanto nós precisamos de você. Você nos ama e eu sei tanto quanto você. Eu apenas esqueci de lhe dizer: Obrigado. Obrigado por todas as vezes que você se preocupou com a gente. Obrigado por nos proteger de tudo. Obrigado por ser nossa grande irmãzona incrível, e obrigado por se preocupar tanto conosco. Agora, eu devo perguntá-la: Você vai deixar eu te ajudar? Você vai me deixar retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim?"

"Donnie ..."

"Venha aqui." - Eu disse, abrindo meus braços para abraçá-la. Meus olhos estão lagrimando.

"Don ... como você pode fazer isso?" - Ela perguntou, enquanto me abraçava.

"Fazer o que?"

"Em um momento, todas as minhas esperanças estão mortas. Eu acho que nunca mais serei feliz. Mas você é aquele que sempre pode reviver minhas esperanças, meus sonhos. Como você pode me consolar, mesmo que eu esteja tão perdida em desespero?"

"Eu acho que eu simplesmente te amo."

"... Hah ... Hah ... eu acho que eu também te amo."

"..." - Mantivemos o silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando o calor um do outro em nosso abraço.

"... Don?"

"Sim?"

"Se ... Se eu fizer algo ... Algo que eu queria fazer por um tempo ... Você vai me odiar por isso?"

"Eu nunca vou te odiar, Raph."

Ouvindo isso, ela soltou nosso abraço e ela fez algo que não esperava: Ela me beijou.

Eu sabia que ela estava na ponta dos pés. Eu podia senti-la envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me aproximando dela. Por algum motivo, parte de mim queria soltar, porque ambos sabíamos que isso era errado. Mas ainda assim, ela queria isso. Ela queria me beijar. E não consegui dizer "não" a ela. Eu podia sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus, minhas mãos envolvendo seus quadris e sua deliciosa e quente respiração nas minhas bochechas.

Quando nós (finalmente) nos separamos, ela estava corando forte e, a julgar por isso, ela também estava envergonhada.

"Eu ... eu sinto muito ..." - disse ela. "Desculpe pelo que?"

"Você sabe. Por te beijar, mesmo que não quisesse."

"... Eu acho que te amo, Raph."

"... Eu acho que eu também te amo."

Então voltamos para casa depois de algum tempo olhando o buraco gigante nos nossos pés. Nós dissemos a verdade sobre Leo para sensei, e ele foi banido de nossa casa. Então Raph perguntou ao pai se ele poderia ensiná-la a ser a líder, agora que Leo se foi. Ah, Raph.

Eu amo essa garota.

 **-Ponto de Visão de Raphaella**

Eu sei que não vou ser como "Leo o segundo". Eu só quero estar lá para meus irmãos. Eu quero ser o escudo que os protegerá contra qualquer coisa, mesmo que não seja tão boa em fazer planos como o Leo. Eu sei que posso encontrá-lo em torno da cidade algum dia, mas nunca mais vou cair por ele. Eu serei forte por meus irmãos. E quando o Clã do Pé atacar novamente, estarei pronta para dar minha vida por eles. Eu vou fazer isso por todos, até Leo. Ele teve uma honra uma vez.

Eu sei que posso não ser a líder perfeita, mas aprendi algo que todos precisavam saber ...

Não importa quantos erros você cometeu. Tudo o que importa é se você vai desistir de tudo por causa desses erros, ou se você decidir se levantar e continuar, se você decidir aprender com o erro, então você não vai fazer isso de novo.

Aprendi a ser uma líder.

Aprendi a ser forte.

Aprendi a amar.

E não vou desistir deles, enquanto eu ainda estiver viva.

Assim como Donnie fez.


End file.
